Somebody to Love
by 8belles
Summary: A riff off of S2 Ep11. Lucifer and Chloe have a moment built on a moment. (I'm new to the Lucifer series. Better late than never!)


"LAPD!" Chloe yelled into the doorway of the scene, gun firmly in her grip, "Put your weapons down!"

"Yes, you heard the Detective. Put those guns down." Lucifer unwisely added from behind her.

The perpetrators, caught by surprise, reflexively fired a shot into their direction. Chloe braced for the impact of the bullet but felt nothing. She heard a groan from behind and a few staggered steps followed by a thud on the floor.

Time seemed to stop as she turned around.

_He lay on one of the many couches of his club. The giant LUX light on the wall seemingly mocking him with its happy light. The bourbon glass was still full. For once, the burning liquid didn't offer him the succor he was looking for. Steepling his fingers over his chest, he stared somewhere into the distance savoring the quiet but equally wanting to scream into the empty space. _

_Linda's voice came to him, "Maybe you stopped looking because you've found what you were searching for." _

_What was that, Lucy? He chided himself. Love? You came to L.A. to find love?_

_His eyes narrowed dangerously. Feeling himself revert to his tried and true ways, he shrugged and sighed. Nothing mattered. She didn't feel the same way. He was just a selfish bastard to be punished with all eternity of loneliness. Accept it Lucifer- don't lie to yourself. You don't lie. Deep down inside he felt something move, an uncoiling of a force in his chest. His eyes widened as this new part of himself that that emerged over the last five years asserted itself. _

_Love. Chloe's smiling face then their moment over carry out and wine._

_Wasn't that Dad's department? After all you are the King of Pain. _

_Why can't I be?_

_In love? Are you serious? You are the Devil! A monster! Reviled throughout humanity's existence as an evil, repugnant beast! _

_He sighed again, casting a glance at the full glass of bourbon._

_In the end, he just felt empty. _

The criminals fled out a different doorway as time resumed its normal speed. Decker turned and saw Lucifer lying on the floor, half curled at the waist, a pool of scarlet soaking through his shirt. He looked up at her, his dark eyes twinkling ruefully, "Not my smartest move."

"Lucifer!" Chloe crouched down next to him, putting pressure on the wound, holding him up at the shoulders, almost like a mother and child. He hissed in pain. "Why… why are you so…." She was surprised the tears came so quick. "Dispatch! We have a man down! Send in back up and an ambulance."

Tilting his head up towards hers, his gave a small sarcastic smile.

"_No, it's ok. I am glad she came. She just saved me from making a huge…. Mistake." Chloe watched the shocked and dare she say, hurt, Lucifer disappear as the elevator door slid shut. As the car began to move downward, she felt the tears well up and be blinked down her cheeks. How could she! She has a child! She should not be reckless! He's not her type. _

_But there was something there. She saw it. A spark of caring. True feelings- the truest she's ever seen Lucifer express, unless it was anger. Snorting and wiping a hand across her nose she chided herself, you thought you could see his soul? How cliché, Chloe. _

_The bell dinged and the doors slid open. She composed herself like she'd done a million times that it seemed reflexive to her like breathing. _

_No. Lucifer was not her type. Never would be. They were partners. Anything closer was too painful. _

"Detective" Lucifer began, his voice growing weaker.

"Shh. Save your strength." The tears were starting to pool at her eyelashes.

"Detective-"

"Call me Chloe." She snapped, surprised at herself for the power of her conflicting feelings, anger, remorse, sadness.

Lucifer smiled his beaming charm smile, "Chloe." He relished the moment of saying it as the warm puddle under his hand increased. He noticed her hand was on his trying to stanch the flow of blood and that made him happy. "That is the first time I've addressed you by your name." It felt like an intimate caress.

She blinked, realizing it was. He always called her Detective or Decker. A small part of her heart jumped in excitement.

"Well, don't get used to it because once you're ok, it's back to normal."

"Nothing is normal with us." His face washed with a wave of pain. She felt her breath catch in fear.

"You could say that."

"But I'm content right now, Chloe."

She stared at him incredulously, "How can you be happy!"

"I can die in peace, not alone. With you here by my side." His eyes began to sag as if he was very sleepy.

"No… no Lucifer." Her tone became stern, "Lucifer Morningstar, you are not dying today."

A small chuckle shook him and ended with a flinch of agony.

Terror made her blurt out suddenly, "Lucifer! The other night. Before … whatshername showed up…" she stopped, her throat closing on her.

Lucifer's eyes brightened a moment, "Having second thoughts?", he whispered suggestively.

"No. Yes. No." Chloe stopped and collected herself, "I admit, we had a… moment."

"Chloe. I'm shocked." He tried to feign polite surprise, but his worsening condition prevented it.

"I'm sorry I may have confused you. I don't usually go for guys like you." She glanced at the ceiling, "Who knows what I am thinking."

"Dad does work in mysterious ways."

"But I wanted to tell you… I'm sorry if I got scared. I'm scared, Lucifer. I'm scared for what I feel, maybe for what you feel and now this." She gestured with her eyes at his wound.

Lucifer looked at her silently for a while. He could feel his heart beat getting slower and the edges of his vision becoming fuzzy, but it didn't bother him except for the sadness knowing he was going back to Hell and he'd never see Chloe again. That pain was worse than the bullet wound in his gut.

"I'm cold." he murmured.

Chloe hugged him to her closer as if she could stave off the inevitable.

"Chloe, I think…."

"It will be ok. Hang on. They will be here any moment."

"Chloe…" he closed his eyes and focused on cherishing the smell of her hair, the feeling of her holding him to her, not the giant black void awaiting him.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked then leaned back to see his pale face, the dark eyes closed, "Lucifer?"

His head lolled back slightly as if he were asleep, the light highlighting the angles of his beard and the paleness of his skin. "LUCIFER!" she cried and hugged him back to her like a rag doll. The sobs came now unbidden. She cried for her lost marriage, her father and now her latest loss. "Lucifer…. No. Don't go. I… I think I love you."

As the wails of the ambulance began to be audible, a warmth began to radiate between them. Chloe felt it as if a heating pad had been stuffed between them and turned on high. As the heat subsided, Lucifer gave a gasp, like coming up from water after being submerged too long. Pushing him back slightly, she saw his eyes wide open, equally surprised as she was.

"Detective?"

"Lucifer. You're alive!"

Casting his eyes to the ceiling, he intoned warily, "You do work in mysterious ways."

Chloe hugged him to her in elation, catching Lucifer off guard, glad his bewildered expression was over her shoulder. He gently returned the hug, relishing her proximity.

The ambulance was now right outside the building, as well as LAPD sirens.

Reality set in; Decker looked down at him, ripping open his shirt in disbelief.

"Oh, Detective, while on duty. Naughty minx."

She ignored him as she ran her fingers over the unblemished abdomen of Lucifer, despite the gore soaking his shirt. She even felt behind him for an exit wound. There was none to be found.

Decker looked at him in disbelief. His dark stare met hers, answers to her questions behind his eyes. "I don't understand."

"I think the best way to look at this is we are two parts of one whole. Half just wouldn't do. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, shall we?" Lucifer commented cheerfully trying to clear the air of a miracle.

Standing up, trying to keep out of the blood on the floor, he offered her a hand. "Detective?"

_It's Chloe,_ she thought in her head but accepted her hand just as the EMT's arrived.

"Who's hurt?" the first EMT asked looking at both of them.

"Oh, it was just a scratch really. Nothing some band aides won't cure." Lucifer explicated.

The EMT looked dubiously at the blood on the floor and the red stain peaking beyond his suit coat. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Feel fit as a fiddle. But I've never been to Georgia, if you're wondering." He smiled pleasantly.

"Detective?" The EMT looked at her suspiciously.

"Yep. I panicked… you know. He's a civilian so I just… freaked out I guess. It is a scratch."

"Mind if I take a look. It will keep the department from getting sued."

"Well, if you insist." Lucifer made suggestive eyes at the EMT as he unbuttoned his shirt, who smiled in spite of herself.

Chloe inhaled as she saw the thin jagged line weeping blood where just a moment ago, it had been intact skin. "Yep. That was a close one. You must have reflexes like a cat." the EMT commented and pulled out some gauze and tape. "Keep it covered and clean and you'll be good as new. Probably no scars."

"I don't mind scars." Lucifer purred, seeming to enjoy the examination and treatment. Chloe looked at him annoyed.

Espanoza arrived and while Lucifer was being patched up, she filled him in on what happened, minus the near death experience. He agreed to find out where the criminals had scurried off to while Chloe took Lucifer home.

Lucifer was charming the EMT when Chloe returned, "Ok. Let's get you home."

"So soon, Detective? Alicia and I were just hitting it off here."

"C'mon. I can't have you getting any more damaged today. Let's go."

With a pout, the EMT packed up her gear as Chloe and Lucifer departed for her car.

When they were safely inside the vehicle and away from the scene, Chloe exploded, "What the HELL happened back there?"

"Well, I can guarantee it wasn't Hell helping."

"Then what was it? A miracle?"

"I suppose so. Although, for what purpose I do not know."

"Seriously, Lucifer, I saw you bleed out. You were dead… "She clamped her mouth shut focused on the driving.

"I think it was mostly your doing, Detective."

"Mine! What nonsense is that?"

Lucifer became acutely self-conscious and fell silent.

They drove for a while and when almost to Lux, she asked him quietly, "Did you hear me?"

"Hear you what, Detective?" He looked earnestly at her.

Pulling up to the curb outside Lux, Chloe put the cruiser in park and turned to face him, her eyes like sapphires "Did you hear me say I love you."

Lucifer swallowed, surprised at his suddenly dry mouth. He glanced away and then back nervously.

"Answer me, Lucifer." Her tone was firm.

"I may have heard something. I was in a bit of a sticky place."

"So, you didn't." She looked conflicted between disappointment and joy.

"Honestly, I don't know what I heard, felt or experienced. It was unique and I've never felt anything like that before." His tone was muted.

"Ok." She turned away not sure to be relieved or disappointed at his answer, "But how did you get that scratch? You didn't have a mark on you."

Lucifer produced a small knife from his jacket pocket, "Maze makes me carry this with me everywhere now. She thinks it's a talisman. I guess it was useful after all."

"You cut yourself?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Well, I don't lie, Detective. I just changed the truth." He smiled at her putting his hand on the car door to leave, "It is 'detective' again, correct?"

Chloe blinked, her mouth opening and closing.

"Right. I understand." Lucifer looked sorrowful, "Thank you for the ride."

He left the car and entered Lux. Chloe suddenly felt very alone.

* * *

The couch was surprisingly hard under his butt. "So, she admitted to you, while you were dying, that she loves you."

"Apparently she did. I did hear her as I was descending into Hell." His tone became wistful in reverie, "It was like angel song."

"And why did you not reciprocate the gesture."

Lucifer looked out the slatted windows into the sun then back at Linda, his eyes hard. "I was scared."

Linda smiled kindly, "That is perfectly normal. Love is one of those selfless things you give to another person and it's as thrilling as it is terrifying. The possibility of rejection can be paralyzing, but the rewards are so worth the effort."

"How dreadful." His face pinched in disgust, "No wonder people get divorced."

Linda pursed her lips, "That is not the issue at hand here, Lucifer.

"I can't remember the last time I felt love." He mused, "I think maybe Dad and Mom used to feel it for us, but it was so long ago I don't recall."

"I can see where you are confused about what you feel. How do you think you can clarify that?"

Lucifer took a sip of water. "Well, I can either deny my feelings an carry on like nothing is going on further confusing the Detective-"

"Chloe." Linda inserted. Lucifer gave her a look.

"Or, as I was saying, I could admit that I have feelings for her, express them, be rejected and feel like a complete moron for doing so and be more miserable than I already am. This is a no brainer as they say. Why would I want to make myself more dejected than I already am? I'm into torture and punishment, but I'm not a sadist!"

Linda cocked her head, "Or you can reap the rewards of a loving, caring relationship which has enormous benefits. The choice is yours."

Lucifer looked at Linda slightly peeved.

"Maybe your Father brought you back to life because there is somebody for you to love." Lucifer set his lip in a grim line, rose and left. Linda smiled, pleased with herself.


End file.
